A New Beginning
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Duo and Solo move to Sanque with their mother to start a new life after their father goes to prison. Duo and Solo have to face growing up with a mother that can't deal with life. This is their journey. Rated for language, violence, later scenes, ect. FEM DUO!
1. Moving Sucks!

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!

THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO AIDE THE PILOTS IN MASS DESTRUCTION! THIS IS ALSO AU!

CHAPTER ONE:MOVING SUCKS!

* * *

><p>DUO POV<p>

Ugh. Another stupid town to be stuck in and another stupid school to get kicked out of. Joy. At least Solo was enjoying himself with unpacking and setting up his room. But then again my beloved brother could have fun getting a root canal it seemed. I hated moving around and I hated going to schools I would never make friends in because we were never there long enough to get to know anyone. "Don't be so down Duo. This is the last move. Mom promised." Solo said as he leaned in my doorway with an easy smile on. I snorted. "That's what she said the last time. And the time before that." I replied flatly. Solo frowned. "Yeah I know but this time's different. I'm 18 now so if she wants to move again, I'll stay and you can stay with me." He said. I thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Ok. I'll do my best to make friends this time if we're honestly staying." I conceded. "Thanks. Now you should unpack while mom's not here to bug you about it." Solo grinned again. I sighed and got to work obediently.

I groaned as our mother came home from wherever she had gone bearing pizza. She knows we love pizza but we were tired of it after having nothing but pizza for a week straight already. "It was cheap and on the way home." Mom defended. Solo and I both sighed, sucked it up and we devoured the pizzas she brought home. "Tomorrow Solo and I are going grocery shopping so shell out the cash before you leave so we can put real food in this house." I ordered my mother with a glare. Mom laughed and nodded. "Ok." She replied. "Now. So one of us can put it away before you spend it." I said briskly. Mom handed over about five hundred dollars and I tucked it in my shirt before she could change her mind. "You and Solo are cruel kids you know that?" Mom complained. I snorted. "You're supposed to be raising us. Not the other way around. Until you can grow up and be an adult, Solo and I are going to keep being this way so deal with it." I replied. Mom pouted and I took out dirty dishes to Solo to wash while I went and threw the empty boxes and napkins in the trash outside.

"Go to bed. You have to be up when we are so you can get to work on time." I commanded when I came back inside. Mom frowned and I frowned back. "You're still a child young lady." She said. "So? When you decided you didn't want to be an adult anymore and reverted back to teenage years, someone had to step up. Solo and I are going to bed too." I replied.

Damn. Morning came early here. At least my alarm told me it came early. It had taken me an hour to get mom to bed. "Mom get up!" I yelled as I obeyed my own command. "I'm up." Mom's slurred voice replied. I sighed. She really wasn't a morning person. Oh well. Neither was I. Guess we have that in common too. I have her golden brown hair, Solo got dad's blond hair and mom's amber eyes. I got dad's eyes. Solo took over for me while I got in the shower. I could hear mom's running too so he must have gone dictator on her or something. We got done at the same time but I knew it would take her longer to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a Fruits Basket shirt with an angry kitty Kyo face that said Maximum Rage on the front and my favorite skater shoes over a pair of black socks with orange skulls on them. Solo had mom dressed in her work clothes and down at breakfast when I finally came down, tying my braid off. "Smells good." I said. "Hope so. I had to wait for like fifteen minutes to get them." Solo replied as he passed out breakfast food.

"This school looks like it's full of stuck-up rich kids." I said disdainfully as we pulled up. "It shouldn't be too bad. The teachers seem to be nice." Solo replied as we got out and headed up to the double doors. I shrugged. "I can't wait until my car's out of the shop." I said longingly. Solo laughed. "It's only been gone for a day." He scolded. "Yeah but you don't love my car like I do." I replied. Solo rolled his eyes and we went to the office.

* * *

><p>Chapter one isn't very long but like I said this is my first Gundam fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it. Please R&amp;R if you do click on my story title. Thx ^_^.<p> 


	2. Classmate from Hell!

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!

THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT. FLAMES WILL BE USED TO AIDE THE PILOTS IN MASS DESTRUCTION! THIS IS ALSO AU!

CHAPTER TWO:CLASSMATE FROM HELL!

WARNING: FOUL LANGUAGE

* * *

><p>There is a girl in the office. She's wholesome looking and I pegged her for a cheerleader immediately. I have nothing against cheerleaders so don't even go there. "Hi there. Can I help you?" She asked cheerfully. I blinked once. "Um we're new students. We're supposed to pick up our stuff." I said uncomfortably. That much cheer kind of scares me. Even when I use it myself. Solo smiled disarmingly and the girl's eyes glazed over. "Sorry. My sister's not good with people. We're the Maxwell kids. Could we have our new student packets please?" He asked. The girl handed them over instantly, smiling slyly. "Sure thing handsome. My number's on the front of yours. Call me." She replied. I mimed gagging and the girl glared at me. I ignored her loftily and we left the office. "You're such a pig." I commented. "It's not my fault I look like a god." Solo sniffed. I snorted. "Ego much?" I sneered. We looked at out stuff and I sighed. I hated being a freshman.<p>

Solo and I parted ways and I went to my first class of the day: homeroom. I stared at the chaos that made up the classroom for a moment and wondered if I could handle being in this school after all. "Come introduce yourself girl!" A booming voice ordered. I made myself not flinch and put on one of Solo's smiles. "Hi. I'm Duo Maxwell. I moved here from somewhere else. I'm having serious reservations about being here and I have an older brother." I said automatically. "It's obvious you're not from here if you're just starting." A boy sneered. I mentally put him on the list of people I might hate here. Office girl was the first one because she was creepy. "Well aren't you a genius? I had no clue that being new meant I wasn't from here. Thank you for clearing that up for me." I sneered back. Snickers sounded and the boy glared at me. I stared back with an eyebrow raised and he ducked his head. "I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Shwartz. You can have a seat next to Hilde." The teacher said. I nodded silently and took a seat next to a dark haired girl with eyes nearly the same color as mine. "Hi." She said. "Hi." I replied. "Don't mind Alex over there. He's a jock with a chip on his shoulder." Hilde advised. "I'm not worried about it. If he thinks he can bully me, he'll be in for a nasty surprise." I replied with a shrug. Hilde smiled. "I like a tough cookie." She said. I laughed and just like that I had made my first friend.

Alex was in my next class and when I introduced myself again, he made another rude comment. Solo made me take yoga to calm my temper and I found myself doing a breathing exercise we had just finished last week so I wouldn't walk over to him and jam my fist down his throat. "You may sit next to Mr. Yuy." The willowy teacher said sympathetically. I found Mr. Yuy and my eyes widened just slightly. He was hot. In a bad boy kind of way. Solo would definitely not approve. My phone buzzed as I sat down and with a sigh, I looked at it. 'Don't forget we're visiting Dad today.' from Solo was on my screen. I replied and put my phone away. "Hello." I said distractedly. Visiting days at the prison were always hard. Mom would fall into depression, my temper was always harder to control and Solo would retreat into himself. I inherited my father's bad temper too it would seem. "You moved next door to us yesterday." Yuy said. I nodded. "Yeah. Name's Duo." I agreed. "Heero." Yuy said. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Heero." I said with a small smirk.

The bell rang and I headed toward my new locker to drop off the text books I wouldn't need until the end of the day. I also wanted to see if my brother had a locker next to mine so I wouldn't be so bored. "Look who it is boys. Miss Uppity herself." Alex sneered. I tightened my grip on my locker door so I wouldn't do something stupid and started listing weapons off in my head to keep my cool. "You should have been nicer in class miss uppity." Alex continued as his friends formed a loose half-circle around me. 'Gatling gun, dynamite, nitroglycerine, mortar shells, 50 caliber sniper shot, hollow-point bullets.' I chanted mentally. "Too snooty to speak?" Alex taunted me. I forced myself to calmly close my locker door instead of slamming it and gave my most charming smile. "I'm sorry. I haven't learned your language yet. What is it again? Neanderthal? I'll be sure to pick up some study material on it so we can better communicate." I said brightly. Alex's friends laughed sneeringly at him and his ears colored. "Do you know who I am?" He asked incredulously. "No and I don't really care. Now get out of my way before I move you out of my way. I have a lunch date with my brother." I replied happily. "I'm the reigning jock king of this school and honey you don't want to make an enemy out of me." Alex said as he stepped into my personal space. 'C4, dead man's switch, butterfly knife, garotte, scalpel, machete, short sword, katana, dagger, nunchucks.' I chanted to myself to keep from punched Alex again. "What part of I don't care can't you comprehend? You must play football because normal jocks can comprehend their native language being spoken to them." I said in annoyance. If he didn't get out of my space in two seconds, I was going to deck his stupid smarmy face. "I can teach you to like me sweet thang. Don't you worry." Alex said as he reached up and caressed my face. I froze, eyes wide in shock. He. Just. Touched. Me. I grabbed his wrist in one smooth move and bent his arm up behind his back at just the right angle that if he struggled against it, he'd mess his shoulder up. Alex and his friends all froze in shock and slight fear. "If you ever touch me again, I'll break both of your arms, wrists, and all ten of your fingers. Try and play sports with those injuries. I don't know why you've targeted me but I'm only going to tell you once. Leave. Me. Alone." I said quietly as I wrenched his arm a little higher. "OK!" Alex cried breathlessly. I released his arm and stared at his friends. "Fuck off." I ordered. The jocks scattered obediently and I headed on my way to lunch.

"What do you think of her now?" Heero asked his friends. "She's either insane or really awesome. Let's go invite ourselves to lunch." A blond with bright aqua eyes replied. "Aren't you the least bit worried about her temper Quatre?" A lanky brunette asked lazily. "Nah. I like my friends feisty." Quatre laughed. Heero shook his head. All of his friends were out of their minds but he wouldn't have them any other way.

I looked up when Heero and another group of people I didn't know stopped at our table. "Can we join you? We promise not to touch." A blond asked cheerfully. I winced. "You saw that huh?" I asked as I indicated that they were more than welcome. "Yeah. Heero's locker is next to yours and he couldn't get to it because of Alex and his monkeys." The blond replied. I grinned, liking him instantly. "Duo Maxwell." I said. "Quatre Winner." The blond replied. "I like you." I said. "I like you too. Unfortunately I have a bad habit of liking to touch people so maybe I should be scared." Quatre said. I laughed. "Friends are fine. Jackasses like Alex will always get the abuse." I replied. "This is my boyfriend Trowa Barton, and the silent, angry looking guy is Chang Wufei." Quatre said cheerfully. I looked over for a moment before smiling. "He's not angry I don't think...he's just not used to being around so many people." I said. "Correct onna." Wufei intoned ominously. I rolled my eyes and turned to my vaguely amused brother. "This is my brother Solo. We don't really look too much alike because we inherited different pieces of our parents. Solo they're friends. Not food." I half teased. Solo flipped me the bird and I laughed. "So what possessed you to move to this shitty place?" Trowa asked. I laughed again. "My father's in prison and my mother wanted to be close to his center so here we are." I replied. "Ah." Trowa hummed. I nodded.

With the school day over, phone numbers exchanged, and promises made to hangout after school tomorrow, Solo and I headed home to prepare for a mini-apocalypse at home. "Those kids are going to be good for you Duo." Solo said. "Yeah?" I asked curiously. My brother is an excellent people reader so I never failed to listen to what he had to say about anyone I wanted to be friends with. "Yeah. Better than those kids at our last school." Solo replied. I nodded. "I'll keep them then." I said. "Good." Solo replied.

* * *

><p>This is my first Gundam fanfic. Don't like it, don't read it. Please R&amp;R if you do click on my story title. Thx ^_^.<p> 


End file.
